Scrap metals are currently sorted at high speed or high volume using a conveyor belt or other line operations using a variety of techniques including: hand sorting by a line operator, air sorting, vibratory sorting, color based sorting, magnetic sorting, spectroscopic sorting, and the like. The scrap materials are typically shredded before sorting and require sorting to facilitate separation and reuse of materials in the scrap, for example, by sorting based on classification or type of material. By sorting, the scrap materials may be reused instead of going to a landfill or incinerator. Additionally, use of sorted scrap material leads to reduced pollution and emissions in comparison to refining virgin feedstock from ore or plastic from oil. Sorted scrap materials may be used in place of virgin feedstock by manufacturers if the quality of the sorted material meets a specified standard. The scrap materials may be classified as metals, plastics, and the like, and may also be further classified into types of metals, types of plastics, etc. For example, it may be desirable to classify and sort the scrap material into types of ferrous and non-ferrous metals, heavy metals, high value metals such as nickel or titanium, cast or wrought metals, and other various alloys.